Primer Beso
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Mis pensamientos se evaporaron de repente cuando sentí como una lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior, entonces en contra de mi voluntad mi boca se abrió permitiendo la intromisión... Mal summary, pero denme una oportunidad...


Primer beso

-¡Más sakeeeeee Watanuki-chan~!- Esas solo podían ser las "borrachas" voces de Yuuko-san y la bola de arroz de Mokona.

-¡NADA DE MAS SAKE QUE YA HAN BEBIDO DEMASIADO!- Y el de la voz histérica y con serios problemas de neurosis por culpa de este par solo podía ser yo, pero… ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?...

-De nuevo preguntándote el que habrás hecho para merecerte esto Wa-ta-nu-ki-kun- Una cantarina voz se escucho a escasos milímetros de mi oído, a lo cual yo solo me aleje sonrojado y nervioso mientras tocaba el lugar en donde el aliento de Yuuko-san había estado.

-¡¿Y COMO DEMONIOS SUPISTE ESO? ¡¿QUE YA LEES MENTES TAMBIEN?- Grite aun agazapado contra la pared.

-No es necesario el saber leer la mente, los pensamientos de Watanuki son muy simples – Declaro Yuuko mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo de su cigarro.

-Muy simples, muy simples, así son los pensamientos de Watanuki-san, hahahaha~- Y esas voces infantiles pertenecían a Maru y Moro que acababan de entrar a la habitación, ya en serio ¿Qué hice yo?

-Watanuki-kun empezó de nuevo con sus preguntas retoricas sobre la vida Yuuko-san-Exclamo el manjyu de mokona –Eso no es bueno para ti Watanuki-kun puedes volverte loco.

-¡Solo cállate maldita bola de arroz quemado!- Le grite ya enojado, esta gente es capaz de volver loco a uno en un tiempo record.

-Watanuki-kun-Me dijo Yuuko con una voz seria-Mokona tiene razón no deberías de estar pensando en el por qué pasan las cosas, pasan por que así han de pasar es el curso que la vida debe llevar.

-Es fácil para ustedes decirlo, todo el día tomando sake y viviendo de manera relajante- El tono de mi voz ya más que enojado sonaba derrotado y triste, y si a eso le agregamos que estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras Maru y Moro cantaban dando vueltas a mí alrededor "se volverá loco, se volverá loco, Watanuki se volverá loco" la escena no daba una impresión alentadora para conmigo.

-Todo esto solo se debe a la tensión sexual que sufre Watanuki- Espeto Mokona mientras él y Yuko trataban de sacar más gotas de alcohol de las botellas que tenían enfrente.

-Si tal vez tengas razón…-Dije-Hey espera un minuto ¡YO NO TENGO TENSION SEXUAL!- Me levante y con una cara (que ahora que lo pienso es para dar risa) entre enojada/avergonzada le grite a Mokona.

-Waaa se vuelve a enojar- Canturriaron Maru y Moro.

-Vuelvo a coincidir con Mokona, Watanuki-kun dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que diste un beso?

-Yo bue-no… yo- Comenze a balbucear mientras mi cara se volvia roja, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? En realidad yo pues emh yo a-ún no había dado ningún beso…

-Waaa Watanuki-kun no me digas que aun no has dado nunca un beso…- Yuuko-san me veía con demasiada sorpresa para mí gusto no es raro que a mi edad no haya dado un beso… ¿o sí?

-Pues-s tanto como un beso p-ues …ammm… no- Y allí estallo la bomba, las expresiones de todos (hasta las de Maru y Moro) comenzaron como una especie de sorpresa, luego levantaron una ceja entrecerraron los ojos para verme mejor y todos estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

-¡No... no es divertido!-Grite con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

-Watanuki-kun no te preocupes Mokona-chan está dispuesta a ayudarte- Y acabando de decirte esto se lanzo contra mi tratando de besarme, aun no sé cómo pero me lo quite de encima y me fui a la cocina, tal vez si les llevaba mas sake se olvidarían de esto.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sake- Funciono.

* * *

Suspire mientras recargaba mis codos en la ventana, un beso eh, francamente nunca había pensado en eso, bueno el hecho de que fantasmas y todo tipo de seres extraños te persigan no te da mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas… Aunque un beso no se oía mal y que tal si era de Himawari-chan… Waaaaaa…. Ya podía imaginar la escena:

"-_Watanuki-san- Me diría Himawari-chan desviando la mirada y con unos hermosos ojos llorosos, mientras nos encontramos debajo de un árbol de cerezos y sus pétalos caen a nuestro alrededor a la vez que un suave viento acaricia nuestros rostros…_

_-Himawari-chan- Le respondería yo al mismo tiempo que me acerco a ella y levanto su barbilla para que nuestras miradas se encuentren._

_-Watanuki-san yo.. siempre te he querido decir que ah yo…- Contestaría ella mientras se sonroja tiernamente_

_-No necesitas decir más-le diría -Yo lo entiendo con solo mirar tus ojos- Y en ese momento comenzaría a acercar mi rostro al suyo y luego y luego…"_

-¿Practicas una pantomima?

Yo me encontraba en mi mundo feliz abrazando mi cuerpo y sacando corazoncitos, con mis ojos cerrados y mis mejillas sonrosadas cuando de la nada esa molesta voz me saco de mis pensamientos (mis hermosos pensamientos).

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ?- Le grite mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente, maldito Doumeki que en todo momento está molestando.

-Eres ruidoso- Me contesto a la vez que tapaba sus oídos con sus manos.

-¡Y tu eres un…!

-Hoy también se llevan muy bien chicos- No pude terminar la frase porque detrás de mi apareció Himawari-chan que nos sonreía de esa manera tan linda que tiene.

-Himawari-chan~-Rápidamente toda mi ira se fue-Hoy prepare un obentou muy especial ¿te gustaría probar?

-¡Claro Watanuki-kun!- Y otra de sus lindas sonrisas o Dios creo que he muerto y subido al cielo.

- Ne Himawari-chan-Le dije ya cuando nos encontrábamos detrás de la escuela para comer el almuerzo- se que prepare mucha comida hoy pero ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTA DOUMEKI AQUI?- Le envié una de mis miradas de ira a Doumeki pero este ni se enteró y mientras seguía devorando el obentou que había preparado especialmente para Himawari-chan.

-Té- Me dijo mientras acercaba su tasa hacia mí.

-¡Al menos sírvete por ti mismo!- Le grite mientras llenaba la tasa de un té especial que Yuuko-san me había recomendado.

-Me alegra ver que hoy también se llevan bien- Nos dijo Himawari-chan mientras sonreía, de verdad que algunas veces me pregunto qué significa para Himawari-chan el "llevarse bien".

A lo lejos se podían escuchar las risas de los demás mientras se divertían en el descanso, realmente es una sensación de paz el poder relajarte de vez en cuando y no tener que pensar en fantasmas que te aterrorizan.

-Ne Watanuki-kun-dijo Himawari-chan-me preguntaba si tu y Doumeki-kun podrían hacerme un pequeño favor.

* * *

7:25 PM, esa era la hora que señalaba mi reloj, Himawari-chan y Doumeki llevaban ya 25 minutos de retraso (aunque francamente lo que le pasara a este último me tenía sin cuidado, por mí que se abriera un agujero negro en la tierra y lo transportar a una dimensión desconocida).

Comencé a caminar alrededor con la mirada fija en el suelo a la vez que me preguntaba en donde podrían estar; cuando de pronto vi dos pies ante mí, alce la vista y allí estaba: Doumeki.

-Siento el retraso, surgió algo de improvisto-Me dijo con esa mirada que no expresa nada pero sabes que en el fondo es un demonio de lo más profundo del infierno.

-¿Y Himawari-chan?-Pregunte.

-Ella no podrá venir-De nuevo me respondió con la mayor tranquilidad.

-¿Eh?, ¿Eh?, ¡¿EHHHHHHH?

Grite con desesperación mientras jalaba de mis cabellos Esto realmente no podía estar pasando, Himawari-chan es la que nos cito aquí y ahora ella no llegaría y yo tendría que pasar el rato con Doumeki ¡No! ¿Qué hice yo?

-¿Te estás preguntando qué hiciste tu para merecer esto?- Me inquirió Doumeki de nuevo con esa expresión que no demuestra nada.

-¡¿ACASO ESTUVISTE HABLANDO CON YUUKO?-Le dije yo mientras lo veía amenazadoramente y agitaba los brazos.

-Eres ruidoso- Fue su única respuesta.

-Hay que irnos.

Decidi ignorarlo y dar por su lado, lo mejor era cumplir con el encargo que Himawari-chan nos había dejado, tal vez se pregunten en qué consiste, pues bien, teníamos que encargarnos de un "fantasma" que atemorizaba la casa de una vieja amiga de Himawari-chan.

Al llegar al lugar (el cual era la entrada a una casa antigua estilo japonés) nos esperaba una chica, ella era como de mi altura, tenía un largo cabello entre castaño y rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, enormes ojos azules, una tez blanca y vestía un uniforme estilo marinera, el cual consistía en una larga falda azul y una blusa blanca con un cuello azul y un gran moño amarillo.

- Ustedes deben ser los chicos que dijo Himawari-chan que vendrían-Nos dijo-Un gusto, mi nombre es Mitsuki-chan.

Mitsuki-chan nos condujo al interior de la casa, nos sirvió un poco de té para después comenzar a platicarnos la razón de que nos haya llamado.

-P-pues verán-nos dijo-tal vez no me crean pe-ro aquí hay una presencia que no pertenece a este mundo- Su voz sonaba seria y my segura de lo que decía, pero aun así yo tenía mis dudas y pues en cuanto a Doumeki no se que pase por su enorme cabezota así que no tengo nada que decir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es una "presencia que no pertenece a este mundo" es lo que hay en tu casa?- Le pregunte amablemente, pero la chica me vio con una expresión de enojo infantil, sus mejillas estaban infladas, sus ojos entrecerrados y bajaban pequeñas lagrimas de ellos.

-Lo sabía, no me creen- Susurro mientras bajaba la mirada y sus manos temblaban en su regazo.

-Yo no quise decir eso…- no pretendía que lo le dijera a la chica le afectara tanto.

-Te ayudaremos-Espeto Doumeki de la forma más seria que su rostro pueda mostrar.

-¿De verdad?-Ahora la expresión de la chica cambio por una cara de alegría.

Mitsuki-chan nos llevo a lo largo de un pasillo, a diferencia del resto de la casa que parecía una mansión muy bien cuidada ahora el lugar daba un aire entre tétrico y antiguo.

-Aquí es donde aparece.

Nos dijo a la vez que abría una puerta la que parecía ser la entrada a una clase de bodega o algo por el estilo, pues dentro de la habitación había un sinfín de objetos cubiertos con enormes telas blancas, aun así el lugar parecía estar limpio, como si alguien se hubiera encargado de realizar el aseo recientemente.

-Siempre es así, puede que la habitación permanezca bajo llave por meses y el lugar siempre se como si recién se hubiese aseado-Hablo Mitsuki-chan pero al parecer no se dirigía a nadie en especifico.

-Pero eso no significa que lo que habite aquí sea algo malvado…-Comencé a decir más sin embargo Mitsuki-chan me interrumpió.

-¡No es eso lo que me preocupa!-Dijo alterada a la vez que miraba hacia el suelo y mantenía sus brazos firmes a sus costados-No es el problema el que limpie o no, pero cuando alguien entra en la habitación puedes sentir como si te observaran y si intentas tocar cualquier cosa te comienza a agredir…

La voz de Mitsuki-chan se fue apagando y su mirada se entristeció.

-¿Es muy importante para ti lo que hay en esta habitación?-Le pregunto Doumeki.

-Si, verán aquí era algo así como la habitación especial de mi abuela, todas las cosas que se encuentran dentro son… bueno eran de ella y desde que murió hace unos años la habitación se ha revelado y no nos deja tocar nada.

Unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaron por las mejillas de Mitsuki-chan, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Doumeki me tomo del brazo y entramos los dos a la habitación, al pasar por el umbral la puerta se cerró tras nosotros y ahora nos encontrábamos solos allí dentro.

-Y bien ¿ves algo?-Me pregunto Doumeki.

-No veo ni mis propios pies ¡¿Cómo demonios esperas que vea algo aquí?- Le grite-Además ¿por qué demonios tengo que estar aquí contigo?

-Eres ruidoso.

Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle de nuevo me volvió a tomar del brazo mientras me atraía hacia su cuerpo y al parecer nos escondimos detrás de un enorme sofá.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-Le pregunte, pero mi voz se escucho muy nerviosa para mi gusto, además de que podía sentir como mi cara comenzaba a enrojecer y Doumeki me apretaba mas contra él.

-Escuche algo-Me dijo-Solo guarda silencio.

-¿Eh?, y-yo no escucho nada es solo que ya te es-tas volviendo loco.

Comencé a hablar como un tonto, por alguna extraña razón no podía (ni quería) estar en un lugar tan silencioso y oscuro como ese mientras Doumeki me tenia abrazado contra él.

-Hey suéltame de una vez-dije separándome un poco de Doumeki y tratando de evitar su mirada- me estas escuchando tu gran…

Pero no pude seguir por que en ese momento sentí como unos labios se posaban sobre mí, no podía creerlo pero era Doumeki el que me estaba besando… espera ¡DOUMEKI ME ESTABA BESANDO! ¡No! Esto no podía estar pasando, se supone que mi primer beso debía de pasar debajo de un gran árbol de cerezos y con Himawari-chan.

Mis pensamientos se evaporaron de repente cuando sentí como una lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior, entonces en contra de mi voluntad mi boca se abrió permitiendo la intromisión, mis manos se aferraron a la nuca de Doumeki y nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una batalla de dominio la cual por cierto iba perdiendo, mis pulmones comenzaron a exigirme aire pero los brazos que me aprisionaban se negaba a soltarme y ya cuando creí que iba a desmayarme por no poder respirar la presión se aminoro y un fino hilo de saliva salía de mi boca para unirse a la de Doumeki.

-Si no guardas silencio tendré que callarte otra vez-Me dijo al oído.

Antes de que pudiera responder una gran ráfaga de aire nos empujo y ya una vez que esta hubo finalizado un pequeño ser, que al verle de cerca te dabas cuenta de que era una hada (o al menos algo muy parecido)apareció frente a nosotros, su cabello era de un verde plateado, le llegaba hasta la cintura además de que lo tenía peinado en una especie de dos coletas que sobresalían sobre sus cabeza como torres, vestía un leotardo blanco y unas bocas que le llevan por arriba de las rodillas blancas también.

-¡Intrusos!-Grito mientras nos señalaba-¡No permitiré que se lleven nada que pertenezca a Hitsume-sama!

-¿Hitsume-sama?-Pregunte yo

-Si, todos los días viene alguien a querer sacar algo de esta habitación, pero yo no lo permitiré, mantendré todo en orden hasta que Hitsume-sama regrese-

Bueno ya ahora todo tiene sentido, la pequeña hada era una antigua amiga de la abuela de Mitsuki-chan y siempre iba a visitarla a esa habitación pero como hace tiempo de Hitsume-san (la abuela de Mitsuki-chan) falleció, Hikari (que es el nombre del hada) siguió cuidando del lugar en donde se reunía con su amiga hasta esperar su regreso.

Una vez que le explicamos tanto a Hikari-chan como Mitsuki-chan la situación se entendieron al instante y se convirtieron en grandes amigas, de hecho ya están pensando en cómo pueden remodelar la habitación para que el alma de Hitsume-san descanse en paz.

En cuanto a Doumeki y yo cuando vimos que la situación allí estaba resuelta nos despedimos y les deseamos suerte (que en todo caso me despedí y desee suerte porque Doumeki no abrió la boca después de eso). No debería ser un misterio el que el camino de vuelta a casa fuera todo un reto para mí pues no podía sacar de mi cabeza aquellas imágenes, además que el silencio incomodo que nos rodeo no ayuda en nada…

-Hey-Dijo Doumeki.

-¡Nada de "hey" tengo nombre sabes!-Al menos con eso se rompía el silencio incomodo.

-Aquí nos separamos.

Respondió Doumeki a la vez que se encamina por una calle hacia la izquierda, aun no se que clase de poder mágico fue el que me impulso a hacer lo que hice, solo sé que cuando lo vi alejarse comencé a correr me lance sobre él y le deposite un beso en la boca, creo que alcance a ver una especie de sorpresa en su rostro pero no puedo asegurar nada, una vez que nuestros labios se juntaron fui yo quien busco la entrada a su boca, lo cual no fue difícil pues cedió rápido, me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo a lo cual esta vez yo no me opuse, la oscuridad de la noche nos cubría y en el cielo no se veía la luna, después de permanecer un buen rato de esa forma decidimos separarnos, creo que por el silencio le hubiera resultado muy fácil a Doumeki el escuchar los escandalosos latidos de mi corazón pero no dijo nada sobre eso, y una vez que nos habíamos apartado el uno del otro me despedí de él (o hice un intento de ello) y me aleje rápidamente.

Y así fue como en un solo día había entregado mi primer beso dos veces y con la única persona que nuca me hubiera imaginado, tal vez no debería darle tantas vueltas al asunto al fin y al cabo seria como dice Yuuko-san: _"no deberías de estar pensando en el por qué pasan las cosas, pasan por que así han de pasar es el curso que la vida debe llevar"._

-Fin-

* * *

Hola holines~! Waaa este es el primer fic Douwata que escribo /, espero que les haya gustado O/O, la verdad creo que fue mucho bla bla bla en comparación con lo verdaderamente importante (la esencia yaoi xD) bueno si les gusto o no les gusto o quieren mandarme un tomate o un ramo de rosas xDU pues un review no estaría mal n-n! Y por cierto Mitsuki-chan es un personaje de un manga de las CLAMP que se llama "Mitsuki en el país de las maravillas" mientras que Hikari es un hada que aparece en las guerreras mágicas y en Tsubasa xD Ahh y casi lo olvido: GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
